Moving Life from Within
Normally, to achieve in life, we develop a level of intent for something to come about, and then act on it. Without following this process of inner intention followed by outer activity, little is accomplished. This is the method we have instinctively learned for a thousand generations. And yet this approach may not be the preferred approach in the future -- at least for a potential group of emerging individuals whose orientation is no longer determined outwardly by social influence, but inwardly as a Spiritual Individual. For the person of the future will move life from within himself, as he will be able to harness vast inner powers and in effect dramatically reduce the amount of outer action required on our part to produce a result. In addition, the outer results that do come from this inner orientation and approach will unfold like a miracle i.e. suddenly and abundantly. Let me provide a simple true-life example. A man was frustrated that his living companion did not readily take to higher levels of cleanliness and orderliness. He suggested to her often that organizing her papers would improve her life -- i.e. attract sudden good fortune -- but to no avail. One day, he was about to make that same suggestion again after several untoward minor events, but instead he withheld his insistence. He then went a step further by releasing the intensity and emotions behind his intent, to the point where he was able to forget the matter entirely. Soon thereafter, he was stunned to find out that the woman suddenly began organizing all of her business papers –- a highly unusual occurrence -- without any prodding on his part. In fact, this behavior continued on in the weeks ahead. Somehow, she was moved to carry out his inner-directed behavior of non-insistence. Life then responded to his effort of self-control, which brought about the object of his desire. The life of the future man is then to move life around one’s self from within, with minimal communication of one’s intention or other forms of outer action. Yogi and the King Five hundred years ago, a wealthy, noble and enlightened king in South India decided to dedicate the last years of his life to the construction of a magnificent temple to Lord Krishna. The task involved the labor of thousands of workers and skilled artisans over a period of more than 10 years. As the work progressed, the king turned more and more to prayer and meditation and gradually withdrew from day to day affairs. One day while the king was meditating, he had a vision of Lord Krishna. Krishna appeared in a resplendent form and asked the king what boon he would like. The king asked Krishna to install his spiritual presence in the new temple on the auspicious day selected by the astrologers for anointing the inner sanctum. Krishna smiled benevolently at the king and replied, “I am sorry, but I have to sanctify another temple that is being completed on that day at a far off village in your kingdom.” Then the vision vanished. The king awoke and was startled to contemplate what the vision had told him. It was almost unthinkable that anyone but a king could have the resources needed to build a temple and it was inconceivable that any temple could be constructed in his kingdom without the king’s knowledge. The king called his ministers and inquired about the other temple. No one could provide any information. Then he called for a retinue of horse guards and immediately set off to the distant village to inquire personally. When the king reached the village he called the head man and asked about the temple. The village elder looked puzzled and assured the king that no temple was under construction in the village. Indeed, in such a poor village it was simply not possible. When the king persisted, the elder advised him to consult a wise old hermit in the village. The king asked to be taken to the hermit. The king entered the man’s hut and found him sitting on the ground in mediation in lotus position. When the king knelt before him, the hermit opened his eyes and bowed humbly to his monarch. The king explained the reason for his coming and asked the hermit if he could explain the strange vision of Krishna. The hermit nodded and smiled. “Yes, great king, I can explain it. It is I who am constructing a temple to Lord Krishna and sanctifying on the very day you mention. I prayed to Krishna to consecrate my offering on that day and he has consented.” The king was baffled by the hermit’s words. After a few moments, he asked, “But where is this temple you speak of? How is it that no one has seen or heard of it? How could one single man construct it?” The hermit smiled again and then replied, “Oh King. I have constructed the temple to Krishna in my heart, stone by stone, brick by brick for the past 10 years.” Then the man fell silent. The king sat in bewilderment. Then knowledge dawned upon him. He realized suddenly that the temple he was constructing in the capitol was the yogi’s temple. He was only the outer instrument. The true creator was this poor, humble devotee. The yogi created the temple within. Life, in the form of the king, responded to his aspiration and fulfilled it in the external world. Laws of life response Over the past few decades hundreds of incidents have been recorded in which individuals were able to instantaneously move life outside themselves from within -- experiences referred to here as ‘’’life response’’’. There are a variety of ways this phenomenon can occur. It can happen by withholding our insistence on a thing, which involves blocking a demanding emotion and not expressing it on the outside. Life response can also occur by simply not expressing a thought we are eager to communicate to another. Doing so causes subtle, invisible thought and emotive waves to be generated, which then move out into the field of life and are picked up by another individual, who express it as if it were their own. To withhold verbal expression of our intent and another suddenly express it is to practice the discipline of Silent Will. There are a number of other such laws and principles that generate life response -- where sudden good fortune comes to us as a result of taking to certain inner behaviors. Perhaps the most powerful one is to identify and then change one of our negative attitudes. When we do so, life suddenly springs into action and attracts overwhelming good fortune -- often arriving from the most unexpected of quarters. A huge order is placed by a client whom we have never contacted; a job offer doubling our salary rolls in from out of nowhere; a dispute we thought was hopeless, suddenly gets resolved; a project delayed unexpectedly gains transaction, and so forth. Life responds to us because we shifted our negative point of view to the positive, which mysteriously attracts life on our behalf. Though on the surface this does not seem plausible, yet it is the way life works. This miraculous unfolding is constantly occurring just below our surface level of awareness. When we move our center of consciousness to a deeper poise, and examine the world from this state of “silent witness,” we see that our movements within are constantly evoking a response from the world outside ourselves. Refraining from expressing our intention is the very opposite of what we have been taught about human achievement. Through hundreds of generations, we have been told to acquire a skill, seek out the object of our desire, and when we discover it, do our duty practically and diligently. And yet, directing the course of life from within is a far more effective and efficient overall approach to accomplishment. It enables the greatest result in the shortest period of time with the least effort. Individuals who have this inner-orientation have been known to evoke miracle-like results -- such as suddenly ending a serious energy crisis, or even resolving conflicts and wars. Sounds far-fetched? Once you have had the experience of achieving without having to move a muscle or communicate a thought, then you begin to see life with very different eyes. Then the world is perceived as an endless opportunity awaiting our beck and call; all instantaneously accessible from within. At that point, we will have taken a decisive step toward a very different sort of existence which may be called a New Way of Living. ---- Back to articles and case studies of Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:Accomplishment Category:The Secret